Verlo
by Esciam
Summary: Hinata pensando sobre su relación con Naruto.


**Para: **sifusihaya **Disclaimer: **Naruto = Kishimoto.

**Verlo**

Para Hinata, el verlo había sido siempre más que suficiente. Para ella, Naruto tenía tanta presencia en su vida, que el solo observarlo entrenar la hacía sentir que ella misma estaba dando patadas.

Sentía tanto, tanto con solo verlo a lo lejos, que cuando él la miró por primera vez, y en verdad pudo ver de cerca su piel y su cabello y oír su voz… supo que jamás podría hablarle de verdad. Pero no importaba, porque Naruto también la estaba viendo y Hinata sabía que le gustó ella por como la trataba, y por eso tuvo la fuerza de darle la crema cicatrizante.

Y si pudo hacer eso, ¿Cómo no tener la fuerza para pelear con todo lo que tenía cuando él la miraba?

Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente. Tuvo que disculparse con él por seguir siendo tan débil.

Pero, cuando le dijeron que Naruto juró por ella que le iba a dar su merecido a Neji, Hinata olvidó su deshonra por todo el día. Hasta el dolor de cuerpo se le fue. La felicidad fue una constante, como su sonrisa.

Naruto quería vengarla. Aún no podía ni creérselo del todo eso, pero la felicidad era tan grande que no le importaba no entenderlo. Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así por ella. Naruto jamás sabría lo importante que era para ella, pero se había comportado como si lo supiera, como si también hubiera estado con Hinata cuando lo miraba, y para él fuera una vieja amiga.

Aunque no estaba del todo recuperada, fue a verlo con su equipo, y fue testigo de como Naruto cumplía su palabra, como esperaba. Nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa.

Pero sentirse orgullosa de Naruto era algo que jamás se iba. Y siempre lo hacía con cuanta hazaña, cada vez más grande, hiciera él.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, a cuanto más avanzaba y hacía que todos lo reconocieran y quisieran, más se estaba alejando de ella; hacia un lugar donde no podría acompañarlo. Ya fuera por la pared de las personas que empezaban a rodearlo, ya fuera por la distancia que lo alejó de ella por tres años.

Incontables veces se decía y regañaba con que debería estar plenamente feliz por él. Naruto estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, se hacía más fuerte y querido por las personas. Por más que tuviera problemas con Sasuke, tenía amigos y maestros; además, al final podría conseguir que el Uchiha volviera porque, ¿quién no se rendía al final a Naruto?

Aún así, Hinata lo había extrañado demasiado, tanto que solo el recuerdo de él, de que volvería a verlo y que ella tendría que estar esa vez a su altura, la hizo seguir con fuerza. Mejoró mucho, y para cuando Naruto regresó, se creyó lista para poder hablarle. Ser su amiga, como Sakura, acompañarlo en verdad como él lo hacía a ella solo con existir… y no lo logró. Tuvo que darse a la idea, derrotada, de verlo de lejos.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio peleando contra Pain y por primera vez sintió que Naruto no podría, Hinata fu consciente que esa vez no podía solo verle. Supo que ya era el momento de ir a su lado, de hablar, de actuar. Y lo pudo hacer.

Jamás había estado tan segura y firme de algo como cuando peleó contra Pain, sabiendo que iba a morir, pero hablando y haciendo según su amor a Naruto. Nunca estuvo tan feliz de poder decir algo, y hasta del dolor, porque él sabría lo tanto que le importaba, lo tanto que lo amaba.

No le importó no poder ver como reaccionaba, porque saber que Naruto veía como lo estaba protegiendo con su vida y amor, era más que suficiente.

En retrospectiva, se dijo Hinata, siempre había sabido que ella se alegraba con lo menos que podía tener, mirarle. Como en ese momento, que aunque su rostro estaba a centímetros de ella, y sus ronquidos, boca abierta y ojos cerrados le decían que estaba dormido; no se dejaba acariciarlo.

Después de tantos años y situaciones, y aunque los dos estuvieran en su cama al amanecer, como siempre cuando ninguno tenía misiones; a Hinata le seguían dando esos accesos de timidez. A veces, solo verlo así, apoyada en una mano y de medio lado, le era más que suficiente para sonreír plenamente feliz.

Una gota de saliva se escurrió por la comisura del labio a Naruto, y Hinata rápidamente movió su mano para quitársela con una caricia. No fue lo suficientemente suave, porque Naruto se removió y volvió a verla más despierto que dormido.

—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó con una voz pastosa.

—No. Lo siento. Vuelve a dormir.

Naruto se levantó de medio lado sorprendiéndola con ese movimiento tan rápido. Levantó un poco la cobija y cayó de nuevo, sobre ella, buscando acomodar su cabeza entre sus pechos para tener el latido rápido del corazón de Hinata como arrullo. Ella, totalmente roja, lo sintió acomodarse y abrazarla por la cintura. Era algo íntimo, cariñoso y que a él le encantaba hacer, por más que Hinata no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

—Tú también, Hinata. Mañana es un gran día —cerró los ojos y la regañó, mandándola a dormir.

Hinata sonrió entonces, y aunque lo había dejado hacer con los brazos arriba para no incomodarle, por fin los bajó. Con uno rodeó sus hombros y con el otro, le acarició los alborotados cabellos. Lo sintió sonreír antes de darle un beso donde estaba, y se durmió tan rápido como se despertó.

—Duerme mi amor. Que mañana es nuestro gran día, por fin serás Hokage.

Y se le quedó mirando desde su altura, acariciándole.

Sí, tal vez para ella habría sido solo suficiente verle desde lejos, pero jamás lo hubiera sido para Naruto después de saber que ella lo amaba. Esa vez, él se había rendido ante otra persona por primera y última vez, y los dos fueron los grandes vencedores.


End file.
